Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor device.
Description of the Background Art
A sensor device for determining the rotation angle of a shaft is known from EP 0 916 074 B1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,533.
Furthermore, an IC housing with an integrated circuit and a magnetic sensor is known from WO 2010/060607 A2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,680,847, which is incorporated herein by reference. A permanent magnet whose magnetic flux penetrates the sensor is arranged adjacent to the package.
Furthermore, magnetic field measuring devices and arrangements are known from JP 2005024282 A, GB 2505226 A, US 2010/0148764 A1, and EP 1909 074 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,808,234.